


Surprise Visit

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling lonely when he gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

The holidays were fast approaching and John was lonely. It seemed like everyone had somebody except for him. Even Stiles and Scott had gotten their shit together and finally started dating. Unfortunately, John seemed destined to be alone forever or so he thought. 

He was working another long day when Peter Hale of all people, strolling into his office. In Peter's hands was cake box from John's favorite bakery. Now John wasn't one to turn down the prospect of having dessert especially since Stiles like to deprive John of such pleasures but he had to wonder why Peter was currently standing in his office. John's first thought was that Peter was using him in one of the werewolf's many plots. 

John, however, was wrong. Instead a blushing Peter shoved the box onto John's desk. The Sheriff looked at it suspiciously before opening it up. Inside was John's favorite dessert, black forest cake.

“Did you poison this?” John asked.

“Of course not,” Peter answered.

“Then what are you up to?”

“I just wanted to ask you out... on a date.

“A date?” A confused John asked.

“You mean you haven't noticed that I've been flirting with you for months.”

John thought a it for moment before realizing that Peter had been acting weird whenever he was around. Honestly, it wasn't what John called flirting. So the Sheriff chalked it up to the werewolf being socially inept. Peter, however, was a handsome man and John would be beyond stupid to say no. Especially when John had been having wet dreams about Peter for awhile. So of course locking the door behind him and showing Peter just how much he appreciated the black forest cake, John responded with a resounding "yes". One that was unfortunately heard by a very horrified Jordan Parrish.

Late, while John and Peter were lying together on the floor of the Sheriff's office naked, John wondered how exactly to tell Stiles that he was dating Peter Hale.


End file.
